Pinky the Chihuahua
is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's pet chihuahua. Though by outward appearance he is a mindless animal, it has been revealed that he, like Perry the Platypus, is a secret agent (specifically in Wanda's Division). He, like Perry, is codenamed Agent P, but is more commonly referred to as Pinky or Agent Pinky. His nemesis is Professor Poofenplotz. Present life One day, Phineas and Ferb were trying to decide what to build. Isabella walked into the backyard along with Pinky to show them her sash with all her accomplishment patches. However, when she shows Phineas the sash, Pinky jumps up and eats it. Isabella gets upset because she needs the sash for the Fireside Girls ceremony that afternoon. Ferb shows Phineas their blueprints and they decide to create a shrinking submarine to retrieve Isabella's sash from Pinky's stomach. Phineas says that he and Ferb will make the submarine while she makes the grilled cheese sandwich. When she returns with the sandwich, she finds Phineas with the completed sub. She places the sandwich on the ground, Phineas and Ferb activate the shrinking submarine and drop into the sandwich. However, when Isabella places Pinky on the ground, he runs off chasing a cat instead of eating the sandwich. After Isabella leaves to chase after Pinky, Candace comes into the garage to tell the boys to stay out of her way as she goes on her date with Jeremy. She sees the grilled cheese sandwich on the ground and decides to eat it. After Phineas and Ferb escaped from Candace's stomach, Isabella came to Phineas and told him Pinky threw up and she got her sash back. After they went inside to eat, as Jeremy suggested, Candace is about to eat her sandwich, but Pinky jumps up and eats it instead, with Doofenshmirtz inside due to his previous fight with Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). During the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's attempted takeover of the 1st Dimension's Tri-State Area, he and other agents such as Peter the Panda and Agent C ambushed a group of Norm Bots. The agents were quickly defeated, but were saved by Perry who in turn was saved by Phineas. He continued to fight the invasion along with the other agents and the kids (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). He makes an appearance in "Interview With a Platypus" where Isabella suggests using an Animal Translator on Pinky, so that she can tell him the difference between a real doorbell and one on the television. He is shown as the Girls have a hard time explaining that the TV characters aren't little people. Personality He likes to eat everything other than dog food, and his favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches ("Journey to the Center of Candace). He, like many other dogs, likes to eat meat as he is shown eating steak ("Comet Kermillian"). He also has an uncontrollable twitch ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Abilities Like Perry, Pinky is a very capable agent. He has many athletic abilities, such as flipping and running very fast. According to Major Monogram he is very good with computers (Where's Pinky?). Gallery Background Information *Whenever Pinky is shown on screen, a mariachi band plays, mainly a cuica. The song played is the same played by the Mariachi tree singers. The two times it is not played was in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *He would eat anything other than dog food but he loves eating grilled cheese, just like Candace Flynn. ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *He loves eating steak ("Comet Kermillian") *His appearance changes slightly from his first appearance to his latest appearance in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, in the fact that his small teeth are gone and he does not look as scruffy. This could possibly be his disguise from a "mindless pet" to "agent mode", as is the case with Perry, where his eyes stare in opposite directions. Pinky's eyes seem to look in the same direction when in pet mode, unlike Perry's. *In normal pet mode, his collar is pink (likely as in "The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift", as in the portrait in place of Isabella's), but, as a secret agent, his collar is sky blue with a yellow dog tag. In "Hide and Seek", Pinky's pink collar has a silver dog tag, but the whole collar turned out to be a little light. *His lair is pink, and is across the street from Perry's lair. As seen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" and "Day of the Living Gelatin". *He is treated as a female in the Spanish (Spain) version of Phineas and Ferb. *It's unknown if Isabella discovered Pinky's Secret Identity during the battle against Alternate Doofenshmirtz's robots. *Both Pinky and Perry's owners wondered where they go. For example, Phineas says, "Hey, where's Perry?" and Isabella says, "Hey, where's Pinky?" *He has been shown to shake, a natural movement of a Chihuahua. Appearances * "Journey to the Center of Candace" * "Comet Kermillian" * "Interview With a Platypus" * "Day of the Living Gelatin" * "Hide and Seek" * "Bubble Boys" * "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * "Bee Story" * "Where's Pinky?" * Where's My Perry? Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Garcia-Shapiro family Category:Hispanic Characters Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Animals Category:Pets